


The Light In His Darkness

by KToll9



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mutilation, Retribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KToll9/pseuds/KToll9
Summary: A stake was claimed on the unwilling. Now Kuon is out for vengeance and he will make certain that the offender will never forget his lesson.





	1. A Match

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yet another story where I will include a TRIGGER WARNING for more than just one subject touched in this story.

She awakened to the pitch dark of her bedroom with a firm palm over her mouth, teeth on her neck and her partially nude body pinned face-down in her futon. She panicked and tried to struggle to no avail. She was still trying to awaken and he was just too strong. She tried to scream for help but it only came out as a muffled whimper that the Okami and Taisho would never hear.

“I will not let you forget who you belong to, Kyoko.” His hot alcohol-laden breath fell on her ear and the unmistakable scent invaded her senses.

She knew that voice. She had heard it thousands of times over her lifetime. Her eyes went wider and she attempted to struggle more, only causing his grip on her wrists to tighten as he ripped her panties from her and used them to bind her after shoving, what she could only guess, was one of her stockings that she had laid out for the next day in her mouth.

“After I'm done with you...” He grimaced. “That bastard won't want to have anything to do with you.” A horrible, sinister smile crossed his lips. “You won't have a choice but to stay with me. You will be all mine.” He chuckled as she heard the clank of a belt buckle and the grating sound of a zipper as it was being lowered.

She began to struggle more and more, attempting to wriggle out of the grip he had on her waist and the pressure of his body that held down her legs. Her muffled screams floated around the room and fell on deaf ears. A sudden dull pain struck the side of her face and began throbbing.

“Now... See what you made me do again? Keep your fucking mouth shut or, I'll have to hit you again. An actress' face is her money. Isn't that what you said before?” His voice almost sounded sweet with the words.

She nodded silently as tears began streaming down her cheeks and the will to struggle quickly left her out of fear for her safety.

“Good... I'm glad you understand that much.” He whispered to her then roughly turned her back onto her belly. He lifted her hips firmly to keep her in place and then came the searing pain of his invasion. She cried out into her gag. “Stop complaining. All you ever do is complain.” He grunted and began the task of showing her to whom she belonged. “So tight. God and here I thought you weren't a virgin.” He snickered. “Was I your first?” He whispered as his mouth licked and nibbled on her shoulder. He grunted in pleasure at the thought of taking yet another one of her firsts and it nearly brought him over the edge. A few more rough shoves and he was finished. “See, that felt good didn't it?” He removed himself and righted his clothing. He swatted her ass and removed her bindings.

She curled into a tight ball and let the numbness and tears take over. “I'll see you later... Don't you _**ever**_ forget.” He kissed her cheek and left through her balcony. It was far too late to leave through the dining room where he had initially entered and he didn't wish to wake up the nice couple that had taken her in.

* * *

The woman that thought of Kyoko as a daughter noticed that the girl was running a little late, decided to check up on her and softly knocked on her door. _Didn't Kyoko-chan say that Tsuruga-san was picking her up this morning?_ She quietly opened the door to her room when there was no answer. What she had found would forever be carved into her memory. The girl curled into a tight ball, nightshirt ripped open and draped across her back, torn panties near her futon, sheets soaked in blood and bodily fluids, cuts and bruises marred her legs, marks on her wrists as if she had been tied up, bruised and cut lips, and bruises on her face as if she had been beaten.

The poor woman did the only thing that she could at the moment and let out a sharp scream, then quickly ran to Kyoko and covered the shivering, traumatized starlet.

“Aimi! What happened?” The taisho came running in shortly after, brandishing a butcher knife, expecting an intruder. He gasped and dropped the knife when he saw his wife pull their pseudo-daughter into her arms with tears streaming down her cheeks.

She looked up at him in grief. “Kenta...Call an ambulance and the police.” She said silently.

He nodded silently as his eyes took in the scene. The state of the girl, the blood and the other tiny details told him enough. Whomever was responsible for this would surely pay for it and if the police didn't find them first, that person would pay for his crimes by his own hands.

* * *

The confusion and anger could be clearly seen as he pieced together what the questions had implied. He had entered the Darumaya to pick up Kyoko to take her to LME. They were going to enjoy a quiet breakfast before going and now he was sitting in the private dining room, with a police officer asking some very personal, unspeakable and unsettling questions about his relationship with Kyoko, his whereabouts the previous night and finally if he knew of anyone that would want to harm her in such a way.

“Tsuruga-san... Does she have any stalkers?” The officer asked in a very professional, emotionless tone.

Kuon, yes he was Kuon at this point, nodded silently. “Two... two that I know of.” His mind mentally focused on the two faces of the offenders. He stayed his anger, it wouldn't do her any good for him to be in jail when she clearly needed him. “The singer Reino from the band Vie Ghoul and another singer... Sho Fuwa.” He tried to keep his voice even and calm. “I can't think of any others. She hasn't mentioned anything.” He was steadily losing his grip.

“Thank you Tsuruga-san.” He handed him a small business card. “If you can think of anything else just call me.”

“Where have they taken her?” The police officer could hear Kuon's broken heart in his tone and decided that it would be to Kyoko's benefit to have as many people around her that loved her at the moment.

“She'll be at Tokyo General. You should wait a while though.” She still needed to be evaluated and questioned.

Kuon nodded. “Thank you... You'll want to call Lory Takarada, he's our boss. He should know this. She's a close friend of his family. He sees her as a daughter.” Kuon explained.

The officer nodded. “Of course. Thank you.” He shook Kuon's hand and left. _It's a damn shame someone could do that to Kyoko-chan._ The officer thought as he remembered how many times the sweet girl had waited on him and his partner, bringing them their dinner and sitting with them sometimes.

Kuon started to leave and felt the firm hand of Kenta Ryūzaki on his shoulder. Kuon turned to look the man in the eyes with a pained expression. Kenta nodded toward the sitting room for Kuon to follow. “Sit...” He poured two cups of sake and sat, then took a long drink. He sighed. “You know who did this...”

Kuon took a drink. “I have my suspicions, Ryūzaki-san.” He said quietly.

Kenta nodded. “As do I...”

Kuon nodded. “They won't get away with it. I will hunt the little bastard down.”

Kenta gave him a very grim look. “Then you will have company.”

From the beginning of that conversation and the comparisons, the two men in her life had deduced the events of the prior evening. The fact that Shotaro Fuwa had come to visit her and mysteriously disappeared before she came home did not escape them. Kuon relayed her previous interactions and Sho's prior violent behavior, that she believed she had hidden from the world, to the stoic man.

Both knew that the little vermin would never face punishment. Men like him rarely did in cases like this and since both Reino and Fuwa had money to make it go away, they would likely walk away from it all unscathed, unlike their favorite princess.

As Aimi rode in the ambulance with Kyoko to the hospital, the two very protective men in Kyoko's life would plot, plan and make important phone calls to connections. Lory Takarada would pass on the room number and circumstances to her two best friends to comfort her and bring her back to a semblance of normalcy. He would then have Ruto make a few visits to acquaintances that he and Kenta both knew, unknowingly. Said acquaintances would be familiarized with the situation, would research and finally keep their target within their sights. She wasn't as unknown as the said target believed her to be and these behind the scenes fans did not appreciate how he had decided to show his dominance over her.

 


	2. Bonfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: From the brief research that I've done via news articles, Japan has only recently started to deal with stalkers, rapists and their behaviors. My story is to take place during the time as that was taking place.

It had been a couple of days since she had been released from the hospital and Aimi, Kenta, Lory, Yukihito, Kanae and Chiori believed that she should stay at the Takarada Estate to recover and undergo therapy. Although not all knew as much as Aimi, Kenta and Kuon about the situation, they still had a good idea of what was going on. However, they couldn't have possibly known what was in store for the arrogant singer. No, it wouldn't be judicial retribution much to the dismay of her loved ones. Japan didn't have any strict guidelines on situations like this. The most he would walk away with, would be to give her an apology and maybe, just maybe financial restitution. It's just the way things still were in their society, the onus was on the woman or her family. Some of the laws were still new and definitely not as strict as they could be. Not this time. This time the woman had many men that would more than willingly do anything for her.

* * *

Sho had given her a few days to recover, after all it was the least he could do for her. Women were sensitive about stupid things like virginity and stuff. He had no worries that she would say anything, they knew each other better than anyone. She would come around, he was what she had always wanted and now she had him. So when he strolled into that little _dump_ she called home, he never saw how the stoic taisho had firmly gripped his knife then buried its blade into the cutting board. He never saw the large, green-eyed blond in the darkened corner of the restaurant or, the many well-dressed _“businessmen”_   that filled the seats around him. He didn't notice how the blond had gripped the table and nearly broke off the edge in his hand as he fought to keep control of his rage.

The main things he never noticed, to his own peril, was the fact that an interesting dark van, with blacked-out windows had been parked in front of the little shop and the fact that two of the businessmen had sat down at the counter next to him.

“Is this him, Raion-san... Ryūzaki-san?” Sho watched as the blond stood, growled and nodded. Shivers crawled down his spine as he watched the taisho nod in assent.

Kuon nodded. “Yeah... that's the little bastard that raped her.”

Sho felt his heart leap into his throat and his face paled. “What the hell is going on here?” He choked out and watched as the taisho pulled a fillet knife from its sheath and began sharpening it. He felt a set of hands on each arm and a large body behind him.

“Ryūzaki-san, who gets first cut?” The man behind him calmly asked.

Kenta smirked. It was an expression that neither Kuon nor, the other men had ever seen. He looked up at Kuon. “Do you mind Raion-san?” He asked as his knife made another pass on the whetstone.

Sho felt his skin crawl as he watched Kuon give a short, quick nod. Finally he felt a sharp prick on his neck and a sense of calm fell over him before the darkness overtook him, moments later.

After the vermin was removed from the restaurant, Kuon Hizuri a.k.a. Raion-san _(the lion)_ , Kenta Ryūzaki a.k.a. Ryū _(the dragon)_ and their good friends enjoyed each other's company with warm sake and a delicious meal as the unsuspecting women kept each other company at the estate of Lory Takarada, while caring for Kyoko.

* * *

The room was musty, dark and stale. His head was pounding and he had no idea how he had gotten into this predicament. His arms, legs, waist, and head were strapped to one of those shiny steel tables one sees in an operating room or, morgue. Above him was a bright light that was shining directly into his eyes. Were they going to kill him and why? He swallowed nervously at that thought.

“Welcome Rapist-san. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here?” A velvety deep masculine voice greeted him from a dark corner. He chuckled and Sho heard a sizzle. “Well... First we are going to make sure that you never forget this quality, thought-provoking time here with us.” The green-eyed gaijin approached with the branding iron that sported the word _“Rapist”_ in Hiragana.

He tried to struggle but he was strapped firmly in place as the blond-haired man known as Raion-san, firmly pressed the iron on his face where it could be seen by the world. Sho's screams echoed throughout the sound-proofed room as his flesh sizzled and cooked under the hand of his torturer. They were going to let him rest between punishments. They wanted him to feel every little thing that was done. They wanted him to remember, because when they were done with him, that would be all that he had.

When he finally reawakened and partially recovered from the first punishment, the gaijin bastard was waiting at his bedside or, should he say table side.

“Ah... Rapist-san, so nice of you to join us. We were getting bored.” He commented casually as he checked his fingernails. “Ryū-dono would like to have a conversation with you later, so I really need to keep my time with you fairly short.” A sinister smirk crossed his lips. “Oh, the things I would enjoy sharing with you... but don't worry... I will be here to enjoy every moment with you.” Kuon patted him on the chest.

“What are you going to do to me?! I didn't do anything!” He yelled out.

Kuon chuckled. “Still denying it? That's too bad. I would have probably been a little lenient on you, had you admitted to the wrongs you've done.” Kuon shook his head. “Too late...” He cheerily singsonged and sent chills down Sho's spine.

“A-are you going to kill me?” He croaked out.

Kuon chuckled, shook his head and smirked. “You should be so lucky. You'll wish I had.” He motioned for someone to approach and from another room a man with slicked back raven hair, clean shaven face, eyes of gold, in expensive wool suit slacks, a red silk dress shirt, expensive Italian dress shoes, a black rubber apron and surgical gloves entered the room.

 **“NO! NO! NO, I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL MAKE IT UP TO HER. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!”** Sho struggled and screamed.

Kuon chuckled and shook his head. “Nope, sorry... It's a little too late for something like that. I have a hunch that this is the only way you'll understand.” He nodded toward the other man and took a seat in the corner to watch as the _“Doctor”_   began cutting away his clothing while Sho continued to struggle ineffectively and scream.

During this time, little by little, the tendons that controlled his fingers on both hands were severed, a tongue was removed, a head was shaved and the word rapist was tattooed and branded, genitals were removed and placed in a jar and finally in the very end, eyes were blinded with drops of a caustic nature. He would never again look upon her or, play his music, and he most certainly wouldn't be touching her. When all were finished with him over the span of well more than a week, he was left at the door of the emergency room for the world to witness his shame.

* * *

In the early hours of dawn on the last day of Sho's disappearance, his uncle Ken'Ichi Katagiri was notified of the discovery at the hospital emergency room. When he walked into the private room they had placed him in, he was shocked. The Hiragana and English words of RAPIST, were tattooed and branded all over him. The injuries his nephew had suffered were consistent with the punishments given to enemies of a particular criminal organization; however, it couldn't be proven and he had been effectively silenced. The perpetrators had hidden him well and surveillance cameras had not been in the area where he was left. There was no DNA left on him. They had discovered that the only DNA that was collected would match with what was found on the most recent rape victim, his childhood best friend and actress, Kyoko. It was submitted for testing due to the fact that things like this didn't happen to the innocent and every police detective in the area knew this, knew her and most frequented the Darumaya.

The police were less than enthusiastic about pursuing his assailants. They knew that he wouldn't be punished for the slight against her and this was the only way for retribution against her attacker. They knew that most rapists were repeat offenders and wondered how many other females he had victimized. No, it didn't matter. This was one of those rare times where they agreed with the criminals they were charged to capture. He wouldn't be doing it again and the surname Fuwa would end with him.

 


	3. A Beacon

Aki Shoko had her suspicions when it came to the implications of the burns and tattoos. Still, she was horrified. His eyes had Grade 4 chemical burns that had been left to their own devices for at least a few days, to ensure irreparable damage. She was told that he would never recover his sight and would need medication and possibly surgery to prevent further damage. They had also told her that whomever did this, had made sure to use a substance of a strong alkaline nature. The damage was permanent. 

His tongue had been removed at the base. He would never speak intelligibly again. He wouldn't be writing down or, playing any of the music that plagued him either. They had cut the tendons in his hands in such a way that he would have great difficulty holding a pen or, strumming on a guitar, even after surgical repair. His face had been branded, tattooed and scarred. His head had been shaved clean and tattooed. The words _“Rapist”_   had covered him.

Finally he wouldn't be propagating the Fuwa line. They had removed all hope or, possibility of that along with what he used to assault Kyoko. Never again would he have the ability to harm another person unless they stood before him and allowed it. He was finished being a threat and there was at least one other that would rejoice in that fact, although none would ever hear it from her own lips. It would be a secret that Mimori Nanokura would take to her grave out of the shame and guilt that she had felt for ever trusting him.

As time went on, his time in the hospital brought rumors and conjecture regarding his stay, not to mention the several photos that had been leaked to the press. Aki Shoko and Akatoki Entertainment could no longer staunch the hemorrhage of information that had escaped, and even in his pathetic state, he was now a very hated member of Japanese society. Friends, family and acquaintances denied any connection to him. His only ally being his uncle, Ken'Ichi Katagiri. The name of his known victim was withheld and her identity was guarded like a vault of national treasure. Due to the sensitivity of the subject, the tabloids that would even try to guess were shunned and referred to as garbage by other members of the press.

Saena Mogami left her post at Viride Law Offices and took up a position with LME. Susumu Todoh soon followed. Neither wanted to be associated with a man that had connections to the young singer. A man that wished to ferret out the people that had done this to his nephew and prosecute them. It was even worse when they discovered the identity of the said victim. Saena was uncharacteristically livid and one could clearly see it on her. It was a subject that she could relate to, considering Kyoko's conception; however, she wouldn't have dared to compare the brutal act to her own experience. She had decided that her experience had been far more compassionate due to being drugged for the event.

Their first meeting after that event would be the first of many times that Saena would take Kyoko into her arms and both women would share tears together. Their bond would slowly grow stronger over time and an estranged mother and daughter would discover that they had much more in common. They would share the obsessive need for order, the overpowering desire for perfection in all they did, the will to throw themselves into everything they did, and finally they had both been alone in life for so very long.

Kyoko had discovered that her own mother had suffered from lack of love and abandonment just as she had, continuing a line of neglect from her own childhood. Saena had left her with the Fuwas because she had thought she would be safe and loved. She couldn't forgive herself for ever allowing that monster near her daughter. It upset her that someone had actually beaten her and Todoh-san to the punch when it came to retribution; although, they realized there wasn't actually anything that they could do legally to him and the laws regarding his acts were less than adequate when it came to punishment. Which brought them to another point, the sponsorship by Lory Takarada for the research to submit and lobby for new laws regarding stalking, sexual assault, physical abuse and the punishments for such acts. It would take many years, but it would be done.

* * *

For what seemed like weeks after the attack, she had shut herself inside her own little world, silently blaming herself for everything that had been done. The news of Sho's condition was kept from her and a fairy prince revealed himself to bring her comfort and stay by her side. With the support of her friends and family, she would regain her inner strength and heal quickly. Eventually, through gossip and rumor she would discover the fate of her attacker. At first it disturbed her; however, deep within her, the person that he had murdered on that night began to slowly resurrect.

Gradually she began to feel much safer and more protected. She would never discover what her fierce protectors had personally done, they would never tell her. It was a fact that they would carry with them to the grave without reservation. It had also sent a message to another that sought to find comfort in her hatred. He had only needed to stand in the same room as the pathetic wretch of a human that Fuwa had become, to know what had happened and made the choice to stay far from her. The life that Fuwa faced was not the life for the strange violet-eyed singer. He left Tokyo to never return.

* * *

Many years would flow by like the wind. Children would be born to a wedded fairy prince and his noble princess. The unexpected birth of a little brother would occur for a 20 year-old big sister. Friends would wed. Movies would be made. Awards would be received on red carpets in foreign lands and legacies would be forged in the form of legislation and studied in law schools for many years to come.

The crimes that had nearly ripped apart a psyche would no longer receive a simple nod or, slap on the wrist and although one might believe that Sho's punishment did fit the crime, the new laws not only punished others like him but protected them from such retribution. Such acts of vigilantism were no longer needed to make a point. The innocents no longer felt the need to take matters into their own hands and such swift and extreme acts of justice would only be carried out within the circles of society where they had originated.

Protectors like Kuon and Kenta no longer felt helpless or, that their hands were tied when protecting the ones they loved, not that Kuon or, Kenta ever felt that way to begin with. Had Ryūzaki-san not used his secret connections, Kuon would have done the act himself; however, one would seriously doubt that Sho would have survived in the end to live with his punishment had Kuon done so. It was the reminder of “Think of Kyoko-chan, Raion-san.” that would always pull him from the edge of a sin he couldn't live with and an understanding fatherly touch on the shoulder would clear his mind.

Of course Kenta understood, he saw a familiar fire in the young man's eyes, like his own when he was young and although Aimi loved him dearly, understood him, he did not want Kyoko-chan to have to hide with Kuon as they had done for many years, because once they bring you into that family, you can never leave. The actions of including Kuon had been a kindness or, sympathetic favor from understanding the need to remove a threat to one's woman. Keeping vermin out of the garden, so to speak.

If one were to ask Kuon or, Kenta their whereabouts on that evening, the answer would be typical of a Father negotiating the betrothal of his daughter, and a future Son-In-Law gaining the approval of said man, because that's all it actually really was. It was one young man proving to her protector that he was willing to cross that line and do anything to keep her safe from predators, and send a clear message to others. He was willing to get his hands dirty and face the consequences if need be, to protect the light that illuminated his darkness.

 

_**~fin~** _

 

 


End file.
